


Strained Mooring

by smink



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Episode: Mors Indecepta, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smink/pseuds/smink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir sketch, set in S03E07 Mors Indecepta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strained Mooring

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://smink-art.tumblr.com/post/53493194346)


End file.
